We meet again
by Kaboomanlag
Summary: A girl named Aria goes to Japan and sees her best friend she left in high school. They become reacquainted and thus their story begins!  I put it in Toradora because it's kinda like Toradora ish. ish. Mild language NO LEMONS.  PLEASE RATE  :
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

** Hello my dear audience! (If I have an audience in the first place): I probably don't .) my first story and I hope it will be successful. This is based on my dreams so if you say I took something, I probably got it from all the anime I watch . but most I get from my head. I don't know where I get the ideas from. HOWEVER! The first chapter won't be till after this introduction. Sorry guys I just need another way to introduce the characters without putting them into the story. I just suck at that. So here is my list of characters. (:**

**Main Characters**

Aria Kaneko – From a Korean/Japanese middle class family, Aria is an intelligent young girl. She is 16 and a sophomore at Hidden Hills High School. Though she is only a sophomore, she has the requirements to graduate early however; she wants to experience high school life so she chooses not to graduate yet. Not only is she brilliant in the academics, she's also musically talented. She started playing piano at the age of 5. She was about 7 when she passed her piano instructor. She started to write her own music. Her first song she wrote was Chopin's Nocturne but in E flat minor. When she started school, she was in all of her school's music programs and she excelled greatly. Now in high school, she is in all music classes and can play any instrument of all kinds. Her name greatly suits her. (Aria – Soft Music/ Kaneko – Fully accomplished) Other than her skills at academics and fine arts, Aria has a very weird personality overall. Her best friend always complains about how she's a freak.

Takeshi Tanaka – A very quiet boy. He's about 17 and he's a senior at Hidden Hills High School. He usually watches Aria write on her piece of sheet music in Japanese. He _always_ looks angry and people give him crap. Aria usually tells him he radiates a sinister aura. Takeshi doesn't really have any special traits but he plays the guitar. Takeshi usually has a mask that covers his emotions but anger always leeks out. He has a dark past that no one knows about. He always hangs out with Aria despite his constant complaints of her weird personality. (Yes, Takeshi is Aria's best friend) though he complains about Aria, some people think he has feelings for her. No one knows any of his true feelings for anything. He's very over protective over Aria.

**Minor Characters** (They appear but aren't really important)

Coy Roland – Coy is a 16 year old sophomore at Hidden Hills High. He is Takeshi and Aria's very quiet friend. He's in Aria's band and Aria and Takeshi's Japanese class. He usually follows Aria and Takeshi around lunch and watches them bicker back and forth about the stupidest things. Coy is very loyal to Aria and Takeshi. He's over protective over Aria and he helps Takeshi destroy the person who hurt Aria.

Landon Young – Runs "Young Coffee" He serves the best coffee in Hidden Hills, California. He serves his best batch of goods to his two loyal customers, Aria and Takeshi (although they don't know they both go to the same coffee shop.) He just recently opened another "Young Coffee" in Japan.

Mae Young – Landon's oldest daughter. She also goes to Hidden Hills High. She's a junior and she's about 15 – 16. She helps her father run his busy coffee shop. Does she have a crush on Takeshi?

Yosuke Ogawa – A sophomore at Hidden Hills. He's plays the violin in Aria's orchestra class. He's very weird and annoys Aria, a lot. He shows his love for Aria very publicly and Aria rejects him publicly. However, he does not stop.

Ochi sensei – The Japanese teacher at Hidden Hills High he deals with a lot of the students who are Japanese fanatics. He's usually very sore after the students talk while he's talking. He loves all his students despite his usual soreness.

Mr. Jackson – Aria's and Coy's nerdy band teacher. Good teacher but usual has a stick up his butt. Deals with perverted band geeks for four hours a every day (except Sunday)

Mr. Young && Dr. Jones - The two professors from Juilliard. They seem like two selfish people but they help Aria reach her dreams to become a great musician.

**These are all the characters. So please read on. And tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 Accepted

**A/N: Hey guys! Official 1****st**** chapter! Just to let you know **_Italic is when the character is thinking something. "Quotes with italics are when people are _whispering_." _**Got it? Okay on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Accepted**

"明日– Tomorrow" "and this one?" it was a regular day in Ochi sensei's class at Hills High School. As Ochi Sensei showed his students flash cards, a girl about 16 was scribbling on a piece of sheet music. A couple students around her occasionally glanced at her seeing how long it will take for her to finish her new waltz or ballad she wrote this time. _"She's on her fifteenth sheet of paper!" "Dude, how does she write that much? It's only been twenty minutes into class."_

This was normal for young Aria Kaneko. She ignored the spectators and continued with her waltz. She always wrote lullaby type music. It suited her just like her name. She was on her final page. _"I think I'll call it 'I want to see' yeah… that's a good title." _"-ahem- Aria Chan? Aria Chan. ARIA CHAN." Aria snapped back to earth and looked at Ochi sensei "はい。" Ochi sensei sighed, "Aria, please put away your music. It's distracting the students especially Tanaka san." A boy about seventeen was focusing on Aria's sheet music. Takeshi Tanaka looked like he was spacing obviously thinking about the waltz she just wrote. "Ah~ ごめん, Ochi sensei." Ochi sensei sighed, he looked very weary. "Alright class. 小テスト! Put everything away."

Aria gave a smug smile as she received her quiz. Although she was focusing on the music she was writing, she looked at her vocab and memorized them at one glance. _"Piece of cake. Photographic memory is such a nice thing to have."_ She finished the quiz in less than two minutes, turned it in, and continued scribbling on her sheet music writing a new song. Takeshi, on the other hand, was panicking as he saw people in the class as they finished one by one _"Shit. I didn't study." _Everyone looked at him waiting for him to finish.

While Takeshi was failing his test, two official men, Mr. Young and Dr. Jones entered the Japanese class room. Aria looked back and her eyes widened. "Excused me what is your business here? Please keep it down Tanaka san is still taking his test." Ochi sensei eyed the two professors suspiciously. Dr. Jones, the man on the left, spoke first. "すみません先生we're from-" Aria interrupted the professor, "YOU'RE FROM JUILLIARD! I mean you're from Juilliard." The man on the right, Mr. Young, gave a small smile of interest, "Ah~ you must be Aria Kaneko then. We are here for you to tell you that we looked at your records and we are accepting you into our school. However, this is a onetime offer so by the end of the day or whenever, you MUST make your decision." "J-j-j-Juilli-ard? W-w-wants m-me?" Both Dr. Jones and Mr. Young spoke at the same time and bowed, "We would be honored."

"Wait. What's the catch old man?" Takeshi angrily asked. Both the professors gave a smile sly, "She needs to go to New York tonight if she says yes. If not, too bad. She's never going to get this offer ever again." Aria gave a small frown, "Takeshi it's my choice. Back off." Coy got up, "Aria, we don't want you to go." "I know Coy but this is a onetime thing. I want to go but I don't want to leave you guys." Takeshi spoke up, "Well choose wisely Hidden Hills High or Juilliard." –**DING DING DING**- The bell rang dismissing everyone.

** Well this was my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are accepted it just helps me with my writing. Any questions, just review and I'll answer on the next chapter. I have two more weeks of Marching Band so I will be busy and won't post in a while please be patient. **

** -Kimchi~**

**PREVIEW: ARIA WILL GIVE TAKESHI AND THE PROFESSORS HER ANSWER. WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE AND HOW WILL TAKESHI RESPOND?**


End file.
